


Cheese on toast at the Disco

by Retro_deacon



Series: Funny How Love Is (I might make one shots idk) [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Disco Deacy, High John Deacon, High thoughts, M/M, Marijuana, dealor - Freeform, high, joger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retro_deacon/pseuds/Retro_deacon
Summary: Johns point of view during part of “weed waltz”. Before you get any ideas ya nastys, I don’t DO NOT ship John deacon and frank Sinatra thank you very much it was just for the story this is obviously not based of real life and all that junk. Also this chapter John wasn’t intended to be like this so it’s kinda like a jk post but I got the idea from when  Rog is helping John feel better and there’s that but where John is quiet and Rog says it’s john thinking but what if Rog misinterpretated Johns silence as thinking about what he said and not like something weird and that’s where this came from. So basically it’s not canon for my own story. It’s fanfic of a fanfic oOoOh inception it’s trippy man.-deacon





	Cheese on toast at the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> It’s from my ‘Funny How Love Is’ story. It’s part of chapter 1 and a bit of chapter 2. I recommend reading at least those 2 chapters to understand what the heck is going on but you do you dude. This was written on impulse when I was sick don’t judge me. Also johns perception of time is a bit wack so that’s why he’s able to think so much in these short-ish amounts of time.-deacon

John:

John felt so comfortable in between Rogers legs. The weed made him feel warm and fuzzy like he was part of the old carpeting on the floor. Despite the warmth the weed provided John was still anxious. Johns wonderful boyfriend Roger was trying to calm him down and it was working a bit. 

“John I promise I’m sure if these Brian dudes decided to beat you up for some reason I could take ‘em on. Brian seemed skinny enough I’d win even though he’s tall.” Though John wouldn’t say it, John thought Roger even entertaining the idea of taking them on and winning was hilarious to him at the moment. How tall was Roger? like  
5’ 10”? Rog isn’t the shortest guy in the world but he isn’t any where near the tallest. The Freddie dude from what he could tell was the same night but he looked like he worked out more. What was Roger supposed to do? Play paradiddles till the poor guy died? John thought no. 

John came back to reality deciding not to say anything and just letting Roger believe. It didn’t matter to John anyways cause he loved his bad boy blondie McNoodle arms to death. 

“...I’m sure you don’t have to worry.” ‘Oh fuck’ John thought ‘I was thinking about freaking Rog loosing a fight against Freddie and Brian cause he’s got noodle arms instead of listeninggg!” John whined in his head. Instead of crying John decided to wing it hoping before he looked like he was some what listening.

“Okay, thank you Roger. I’m glad you’ve got my back. I would have never survived college or high school with out you.” John said barely keeping composed on the inside. John was glad for his ability to control his response to stuff now more than ever. John got up and headed for the records to put something on. He needed a mental break from what felt like death.

”No prob Bob.” Roger said probably smirking. John knew Roger and part of Roger was how he always smirks to try to take the edge of a weird dad joke thing. 

“Hey where are you going?” John heard Roger ask as he squated down to see the records.

“I’m just going to flip through the records to put on.”John mumbled back. While John flipped through he thought about what he said. John definitely meant what he said to Roger and was grateful for his help. He was one of the most important things in his life.’like the holy trinity’ John thought ‘Roger, music anddd hmmm?’ John couldn’t decide between disco and cheese on toast. ‘Cheese on toast at the disco’ John decided on the third thing on his holy trinity. 

“Ah-ha!” John said. John hadn’t played Frank Sinatra in a while, probably a week or two. A little secret John has is when he was around 13 or so John had his first hard fall of a crush. That crush was on none other than Frank Sinatra. John thought he had the most seducing musical voice in the whole world. John is obviously over that crush from his early teen years but he still had a soft spot for the mans music. ‘Roger will never know my secret.’ John decided. John wanted to keep what pride he had. John put the record on and started to listen.

“What did you put on?” Roger asked.

“Frank Sinatra In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning.”John said getting back up.

“Oh cool.” Roger said back. John suddenly got an idea. A possibly stupid one he’d regret later but John thought it was worth it now. ‘I want to dance with Roger now.” John thought. It was like his primal dance instinct kicked on and made him feel the need to dance right then. ‘Screw sober me I’m dancing with Roger.’ John said in his head. 

So John walked up to Roger who looked deep in thought and said “Milady” holding out his hand for Roger to take. 

John later was found to be right in thinking that sober John wouldn’t like him for dancing to Sinatra. On the drive to the band meet that night the memory came back to him in full detail instead of the haziness it was before. ‘Of course.’ John thought sounding like a disappointed parent. Though he was only 43% embarrassed of dancing with Roger to Sinatra. John still liked it because he was such a sap for being romantic with Roger... And he loved dancing to his old secret crush Mr. Sinatra.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you had to read that. This is probably top 10 weirdest queen fics outside of smut. Love y’all comment you want-deacon


End file.
